


[illustrated ficlet]Titans Tower

by sarriathmg



Series: Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 Illustrated ficlets [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha Joseph Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dick Grayson is Discowing, Hentai, I'm sorry to those who were following me for my cute and SFW Jason and Damian stuff, Intersex Omegas, Jason Todd is Robin, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, NSFW Art, Nesting, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Jason Todd Week 2020, Possession, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: In hindsight, taking Robin to hang with the Titans without checking on the date of his next heat might not have been the brightest idea. But in Dick’s defense Jason wasn’t even presented the last time they saw each other. The whole thing simply flew over the alpha’s head.Bruce was gonna kill him.Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 Day 5: Robin!Jason era/young!Jason
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jason Todd/Joseph Wilson
Series: Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 Illustrated ficlets [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691995
Comments: 12
Kudos: 197
Collections: omega Jason Todd week 2020





	[illustrated ficlet]Titans Tower

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [【图文】泰坦塔](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583295) by [sarriathmg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg)



> WARNING: contains NSFW art of underage sex
> 
> I headcanon Robin Jay as 14-15 in this. For more info see the tags.
> 
> I'm sorry if you were one of the people who found me through my cute YJ Jason&Damian stuff.

“I want you both in my nest,” the young Robin said. His face was flushing, sweat already forming on his arms and legs. His fresh omega scent was heavy in the stuffy dark room.

Dick can feel his face burning up. Confused and tense, his next words almost came out in fragments, “Robin?! What’re you-”

“Pleeease-” Jason drawled, rolling his head back in an exasperated gesture, “I can’t spend my heat all by myself-”

“But-” Dick swallowed before looking at Joey for help. The mutant stared back at him, his surprised expression mirroring Dick’s own.

In hindsight, taking Robin to hang with the Titans without checking on the date of his next heat might not have been the brightest idea. But in Dick’s defense Jason wasn’t even presented the last time they saw each other. The whole thing simply flew over the alpha’s head.

Bruce was gonna kill him.

Dick looked towards the young omega again. Jason was almost rolling in his nest now, lying curled up in the sheets he was able to scavenge from the tower rooms and laundry baskets, breathing heavily and moaning into his arms. 

“I can’t-” Dick covered his face with his hands and let out a frustrated growl. This whole thing was a disaster. But that was when Joey took the initiative and gently closed the door and locked it from the inside. As the other Alpha finished and walked back towards him, his hands moved in graceful signs to convey his following thoughts.

_I can help._

Dick stared at the man with wide eyes, dumbfounded.

“No, Joey-” he said, stumbling over his words a little, “-no...I mean...but-but this just doesn’t seem right.”

_I know you are reluctant because he’s your successor,_ Joey signed, _but he needs help. I can help._

Dick tried to reject again, but no words came forth from his open lips. As he was trying to think of what to say, Jericho was already making his way towards Jason’s nest.

The omega practically hung himself onto the older alpha as soon as Joey entered the nest, hands and feet wrapping tightly onto his torso. Dick watched as Joey gently and soothingly stroked Jason’s hair, and the young omega practically went limp under the alpha’s touch as a purring sound poured out of his lips.

“Batman is totally gonna kill me,” Dick said breathlessly as he started to pace around the room, pulling at his hair, “Batman is gonna _kill_ me! Oh God, he’s gonna kill me!”

He stopped only because of how overwhelming the sweet scents of an omega in heat smelled mixed with Joey’s alpha ones. He couldn’t keep his head on straight. Dick was gonna lose it if he kept on pacing.

“This is not supposed to be on me!” Dick looked towards the two mingling bodies in Jason’s nest - and he had got to give the kid credit for setting up such a neat nest - his face heating up as his heart pounded in his ears. Dick wasn’t sure whether the changes in his body were caused by the situation itself or Jason’s sweet and delicious pheromones. “Your heat is not supposed to be my responsibility! Oh, my God!”

Dick wanted to keep yelling or drag Joey off of Jason, or, better yet, leave the room altogether and pretend all of this had nothing to do with him. But one look at the way his teammate and close friend soothingly stroked at the young Robin immediately caused Dick to lose his resolve.

Dick grunted under his breath, dragged one hand across his face before sighing and walking towards the nest.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” standing outside of the tent of sheets that Jason had built, Dick asked accusingly, “that the date for your heat was near? I could’ve prepared for this better.”

Jason only answered him with a low omega hum. Dick sighed defeatedly before crawling into the nest, all but picking Jason up from Joey’s lap before partially settling him down on his own.

“You should’ve told me,” he said again.

Jason draped one foot over Dick’s lap, heated flesh caused Dick’s skin to tingle, soft whimpers entering his ears.

“I- don’t wanna,” the young omega answered, almost out of breath. He was peeling himself out of his uniform, and Joey had started to help him. Dick had to take a hold of the omega’s waist to support him, skin burning under his hand.

Jason was undressed halfway, revealing a pink and delicate nipple, and as Joey started to pinch and tease it gently a soft moan escaped the omega’s lips, a lewd sound that did something to Dick’s body.

“You’d think I’m useless. You’d think I won’t be able to help you and the Titans and stuff,” the young omega said breathlessly.

“Yeah, but,” Dick started to place hot kisses all over the omega’s exposed shoulder in his uncontrollable thirst to drink in more of the boy’s sweet scents, “I would be doing that for your safety.”

“Shut up,” Jason practically purred, “just stop talking and help me.”

He was talking about his clothes, so Dick willingly helped him undress without another word. Joey helped with his belt as Dick unbuttoned the rest of his Robin uniform. Jason had both hands on Dick’s jawline and pulled him close, his lips near his ears, hot breath tickling him as those sweet omega scents all but intruded his nostrils.

“I want you, Dick,” Jason murmured, “I want you both. I want you both to take me and knot me.”

And that did it. Dick could feel his own member harden as Jason rubbed himself on his crotch, slick soaking those green shorts of his uniform.

Dick pecked Jason on the mouth in a chaste kiss, all but whispered with his lips pressed against the omega’s, “If that’s what you want.”

And that’s when Dick let go of Jason’s waist and let Joey take control. As the two began a passionate and wet-sounding kiss, Dick crouched down to remove those slick-soaked shorts and ran his tongue through the omega’s slit, opening him up before taking in his much smaller cock in his mouth to suckle gently, prompting a rewarding whimper out of the boy.

Dick might not have planned this, but once he started, there was nowhere for him to go but to finish.

Plus, having two young and strong alphas to spend his heat with shouldn’t be _that_ terrible for the omega. Jason seemed to enjoy Dick and Joey’s company at least.

Except trying to explain this to the Titans or Bruce was going to be hell.


End file.
